


【橘庆太】《message》

by beitingming



Category: w-inds. (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming





	【橘庆太】《message》

“日本第一帅哥橘庆太！”

远远听到有人在喊，橘庆太愣了愣，但没有回头。话说这名字没喊错，但‘第一帅哥’什么的，已经30岁的他……委实反应不来。

但那人又喊了一遍，似乎打定主意他没反应不停止，他不得不转身。却刚一回头，就一阵强光袭来，刺眼极了，根本睁不开眼。

然而待他把遮挡的手掌从眼睛处放下时，自己居然身处舞台。

“日本第一帅哥橘庆太！”下面一群人喊道。

他看自己，看自己身上，正穿着印有23号的白色长袖体恤。

*******

他发现自己变回17岁的样子，回到17岁的那个时光，17岁，2003 live tour的某一站。

舞台上一边是模样从没变化的凉平，另一边是肉乎乎的龙一。龙一留着半长的头发，单纯没心思的笑着。他们在唱《baby maybe》，“为了得到，就会失去什么”，“17岁，放置在那里的恋情尚未成熟”……

这时的龙一和凉平的rap让他想笑，但他还是憋住了，他突然想到他看着他们的眼神应该是慈爱的——对，慈爱，这年纪似乎和叶山先生相仿，想到这不禁笑笑，下面尖叫更起了。

2003年的舞台并不华丽，30岁的橘庆太唱着17岁的歌。

*******

这是一段很奇妙的旅程，或许就是‘穿越’？他从2003年的身体下来，同样又是一阵白光，他来到了2004年。并且一次次炮制，他仿佛一场剪辑的精选，2005，2006，直到2007。

越来越成熟的服装与舞台，越来越成熟的歌曲。红色沙发从舞台下升起，他坐在上面，静止的站位澎湃的心情，那是《massage》。

在找寻彩虹般光芒的旅途上  
一一地装进行李  
点缀着梦想的话语，泛黄的照片  
那宛如就像是给未来的信

时光飞逝，完全不变的是  
笑容、焦急、挫折  
改变的风，毫不留情地掠过肌肤  
又是一个季节的变换

融雪后长出新芽的花朵正鲜艳绽放  
与延伸的道路溶为一体  
在那之中不曾消失的就是Message  
寄托了、那时候、所有的想念

若是走累的话  
就拍拍肩膀休息吧  
紧握著从过去寄来的信  
朝向明日展开旅程

要用自己的脚前进这件事  
每个人每一天都会觉得不安  
即使如此潘朵拉还是打开了盒子  
只留下名为希望的亮光

前方，还有多远呢  
被别离夺走，等待著相遇  
改变的风，毫不留情地掠过肌肤  
失去的你和香味在诱惑著我

在淋了一整晚雨的那一天  
也对著放晴的天空呼唤  
年幼时的我所刻画出的Message  
在那时、许下了、所有的坚强

若哪天停下脚步的话  
要拯救，这颗自责的心  
不要忘记那封从过去寄来的信  
与他人不同，目标的那个地方  
总有一天一定会抵达

身旁，坐在沙发靠手上的龙一小声哽咽。凉平听不出，但他表情也是严肃。在之后的某一年的live上，叶山先生亲自演奏过这首歌曲，那时他们哭得一塌糊涂。而这次，其实也哭得挺惨。

但是不能哭呢，他用手指用力抓着沙发的垫子，红色的沙发垫被他紧紧握住掀起一块，礼帽适时地遮挡阴影，他全程头都低着。

有些东西，有些事情，有些心情，是无论过了多少年，也不会改变的。

live后，后台来了一个人。

留着长长头发的龙一见着那人就扑了上去，他扎着马尾，湿漉漉的发梢扫得对方衣服都乱了。这是后来的龙一不会再留的头型，他告别过这个充满庞克风的自己，就像他告别那个人。

那个人，现在站在他们面前。

“谦马。”庆太主动和他打招呼，其实那时候他们的关系应该并不太好，因为龙一和他私下乐队的原因，公司已经警告好几次，w-inds.的一些事情也被影响。

但现在的庆太已经毫无芥蒂，毕竟……

然而谦马并不知情，22岁的宫奥谦马，对未来一无所知。他只是因为橘庆太的主动而惊讶，转而笑着和他握了手——很礼节的方式。  
“橘君真帅。”他夸道，把龙一逗乐了。

龙一和他走了，橘庆太想到2003的live最后的后台，龙一兴奋地一路狂奔，他远远张开双臂，软绵绵的龙一撒娇似地扑倒在他怀中，就像个孩子。

“嘿。”橘庆太摸摸鼻子，原来这时候开始龙一已经不再是崇拜和追寻的目光看着他了。

他想上个厕所，工作人员洗手间里空空旷旷，他洗手的时候却听到身后有人的声音，那声音远远的，对他喊道“日本第一帅哥橘庆太。”

庆太抬头，面前是镜子，就在他与镜子里的自己四面相对时，熟悉的白光袭来。

*******

他想，按照效率，他应该在2008年。那一年龙一变成卷毛狗，他自己也好不到哪里去，不知道可不可以不留那面条头，现在回忆起来满满黑历史。

但是没有，待他张开眼睛时，他并没有回到2008。

没有舞台，没有灯光，没有黑历史。

“爸爸。”女儿在他身边蹭蹭，小家伙刚睡醒的样子。

庆太看了一眼天花板，回了好一会儿的神，才噗呲一声笑了。

原来，自己是做了一场梦呀。

女儿蹭到了爸爸头边，抓着庆太的头发不松手。

“爸爸帅吗？”他突然对女儿问到。

“帅！”小家伙不假思索，笑得甜甜的，“我爸爸全日本第一帅！”

庆太哈哈笑，四方嘴大门牙，一如当初。

2016.10.07. the end.


End file.
